


daisies on a foggy morning

by kazumaasougi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazumaasougi/pseuds/kazumaasougi
Summary: “daisies remind dorothea of marianne. sweet, unassuming but fragile. too fragile. dorothea can’t quite put her finger on how she feels regarding the golden deer girl; she’d hasn’t even heard her voice before, much less spoken to her, but something about her keeps dorothea watching her closely—from a distance—and it has been confusing her more than it should.“
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Marianne von Edmund
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	daisies on a foggy morning

_ daisies on a foggy morning _

there’s a slight chill in the morning air. it greets dorothea with brute sharpness, and she winces slightly in discomfort. dorothea’s not a morning person.

a wave of fog envelops her, and she can’t see anything past blades of grass. in this moment, it feels as if she’s frozen in time. just her, greens and greys together in the morning silence. 

by my her feet she finds many daisies. the flower of innocence. purity. there are many, like groups of friends enjoying weak rays of sun. they hug each other, protecting one another from the cold. dorothea is more of a rose person—obviously—but she also likes daisies. they are small and cute, but it’s easy to step all over them and crush them beneath your foot. they aren’t like roses, no, roses are elegant, sensual, surrounded by an air of mystery, and if you dared to hurt them they will prick you mercilessly with their thorns. in a way, they are much like dorothea herself.

daisies remind dorothea of marianne. sweet, unassuming but fragile. too fragile. dorothea can’t quite put her finger on how she feels regarding the golden deer girl; she’d hasn’t even heard her voice before, much less spoken to her, but something about her keeps dorothea watching her closely—from a distance—and it has been confusing her more than it should.

it’s almost as if she can understand marianne, somehow.

which is utterly bizarre, as comparing dorothea to marianne is akin to comparing a sword to a bow, for example. dorothea’s a  _ star _ , a beautiful vixen of the stage, while marianne lurks silently behind others, her wistful presence barely noticeable by those around her.

dorothea represents love, marianne melancholy. at least, that’s how it should be.

but the way marianne shudders as someone touches her, the way her terribly sad eyes are always fixated on the floor—as if she’s trying to avoid the world around her, or maybe, as if she’s trying to make the world avoid her—it resonates with a part of dorothea she wishes she could forget.

dorothea knows how cruel people can be. how one day they are throwing you rocks and the next day offering you gold and rings and necklaces and unconditional love.

hah.

what a farce it all was.

these nobles, these men—they’re all cut from the same cloth, they only see her for her image, her beauty, her luxury, her voice—not for who she really is. because if they saw the true dorothea arnault, baring all of her trauma and anger for the world to see, certainly the invitations and marriage proposals would cease and she’d go back to begging for money, no matter how silky sweet her voice might be.

it filled her with anger, so so so much anger, not only towards the nobles who have made a mockery of her all her life but also towards herself.

but you can’t forget what made you the person you are now, no matter the smiles.

dorothea knows how grim life can be, and she wagers marianne does too. maybe that’s why she feels close to her, despite never having talked to her before.

maybe in another life, dorothea would be just like marianne, if she wasn’t driven by the need to prove to the world that she’s no longer that filthy street orphan that roamed the streets of enbarr begging for change and bread.

sometimes all she feels like is disappearing from this world too. 

✿

slowly, dorothea bends down and picks a handful of daisies from the ground. quietly, as if her feet are made of feathers, she makes her way to the dormitory upstairs and leaves the flowers in front of marianne’s door.

maybe it’s a silly gesture. but if it could bring a smile to her face, it’d make waking up early worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> my favorite rarepair. dorothea is a wonderful character and so is marianne and they both deserve to love themselves.
> 
> i might continue if enough people like it!


End file.
